Dancing Queen
by GiraffeOnWheels
Summary: Arthur has enrolled in dance classes in hopes of catching the eye of his crush.


Ruseng fic built on an idea I had while I brewed over a cuppa tea.

All Fluff, but PG-13 because of swearing.

 **Chapter 1**

Only got 20 dollas in my pocket.

It's been a few days since Arthur Kirkland had gone out for his dance lessons. Of course he wasn't much for dancing in the past (especially ballroom dancing), but lately he'd grown fond of it on account of his dance partner. They weren't friends at the start of it but he found that this whole charade of him actually liking dancing had gotten him quite far in getting to know his dance partner. Arthur slowly inched his way into his social life, learning about what books he liked, his hobbies, and all the other rubbish you'd learn to get just a bit closer. He wasn't thinking about being best friends, rather he was thinking of taking him on as a lover. He'd been more than obvious a few times, even going as far as almost asking him out himself (he chickened out at the last moment though).

For sure the instructor would make him do more work than usual as punishment, More dips and counting repetitive steps. He groaned slightly and dragged his feet down to the studio where he was sure that it was going to be an unpleasent experience. Arthurs reason for skipping out on dance lessons for almost a week was because of his partner. Despite his devilishly good looks and stunning charm, it hadn't gotten him very far romantically with him. No matter how desperately he tried, hedidn't ever seem to see him that way. The only reason they were even fitted as partners was because they were the last pair without a partner. Of course he turned to his friend for comfort, but it didn't help much since all his friend could say was yeas and uhhuhs. Not that he was a bad friend, but he wasn't sure what to really say when Arthur vented to him his frustrations. Ivan Braginski was his friend to the end and the only one that would listen to him and give good advice. Sure in the past he was deathly afraid of him and nearly cried openly at the sight of him, but it was all water under the bridge surely by now. Ivan his friend to the end explained to Arthur that maybe his dance partner wasn't gay, or a number of theories as to why he wasn't intrested, and Arthur had to admit that it could be a possibility that his partner doesn't think he's gay or something. Ivan somehow always had advice for everything, Arthur attributed it to all the soap operas he watched in his free time. Anyways, Arthur straitened up his posture and fixed the crinkle in his jacket before he pushed the door open to go inside.

 _click, clank._

Or it would have opened had the door not been locked.

"wh- what the hell?"

Arthur exclaimed out loud, finally the time he had the courage to come back and face his crush, and it was locked.

"DAMN YOU!"

He kicked the door in defiance before than pushed on the handle more. Even going as far as to beg thin air. After his little tantrum, he slumped against the door, accepting that it wasn't going to open.

Arthur had forgot it was saturday, and the studio wasn't open on saturday.

"fucking hell..."

He grumbled, pulling out of his coat pocket a flip phone to call Ivan. Arthur hard it barely ring before Ivan suprisingly answered it.

"hello? who is this?"

He asked through a thick russian Accent, a few slurred letters but he could understand him without having to point out and nit pick every single thing he said. Partially the reason why Ivan trusted Arthur more than he did others was because Arthur wasn't so quick to judge because of his accent.

"ah-.. yes Ivan? this is Arthur. I was wondering if you could give me a ride back home from the dance studio.. I have forgotten it's saturday."

"A ride back home? at this time...? Alright. You owe me gas money."

Arthur cringed slightly at Ivans displeased tone, it must have been during his favorite soap opera. Encroaching on not just his gas, but also his favorite show? Arthur didn't seem like much a friend at the moment.

"heh.. yea I can pay you back don't worry.. Erm. if you're still watching the show, I can wait a while, I won't mi-"

"no no no. I will get you now, it's easier that way. You'll stay at my house until it's over. I'll be at the studio soon."

Ivan hung up and Arthur slowly pulled it away from his ear. The bright LCD display shown through the dim lighting of the aftrnoon. England was grey today like usual, but he felt like the sky was greyer on account of his class cancelled and having to rely on the kindness of his friends to get back home. He could have walked the few miles it took to get back home, but he already called Ivan and he didn't want to have to call again and cancel the pick up right in the middle of Ivan coming to get him. He sat his ass on the palvement, where it was no question winos had treaded through on account of all the bottles and piddles in the corner, and gave a heavy sigh. Arthur rested his chin on his hand and waited for Ivan to show.

Fifteen minutes of waiting on the curb before Ivan came. During that time Arthur was stairing at the clock on his phone pretending to do something important since he wanted to evade the gaze of other people, even if they paid him no mind. When Ivan finally arrived in his old car he was relieved and got up to get in. Arthur couldn't complain about the time, or the car since he was so kind to come by and pick him up at all. Ivan reached over the middle console and unlocked the door since it was an old beater car that didn't have power locks or windows. It was a piece of shit and Ivan loved it, even if at times it seemed more like a money pit than a car.

"Get in, we're gonna miss the show!"

Ivan said with a tone of urgency, Arthur hurried over and got in the car, quickly buckling up before they spedd off. Despite having a crappy car, Ivan was an exceptionally good driver and knew of all the shortcuts around the neighborhood on account of the horrible traffic around the main roads.

Unfortunatley they got caught in traffic.

Ivans fingertips tapped on the steering wheel impatiently, left to right in a uniform fasion. It made Arthur a little nervous since he thought Ivan would skip the line again and get them in trouble, but this time his determination to get back to the TV was stronger than his annoyance with mid day traffic. Once they practically barreled into the driveway Ivan parked the car and got out locking his door before he mumbled to Arthur about locking his side before he got out. That is after Arthur unlatched his fingers from the underside of the seat since he gripped it so tight. He slowly removed his hands and stepped out, locking the door and closing it with the loud sound of metal on metal grinding. He didn't even know why Ivan bothered locking the damn thing, its radio was busted and he used a cup inside an i*od as his sound system in the car. Maybe he was scared they'd steal the only thing that wasn't covered in duck tape and glue, the gear shift. Arthur followed Ivan inside the house where he plopped onto the couch next to Ivan and crossed his arms in an unimpressed manor as he watched the soap unfold before his eyes. Not that he could understand a damn thing, he just listened for now and wondered if that's how Ivan felt when Arthur went off on tangents and used words that weren't in his vocabulary yet.

"what's it about"

Arthur asked with a slightly dull expression on his face as he watched the TV. Ivan didn't even skip a hearbeat when he said

"maybe I would know if I hadn't been called out."

He probably didn't mean any harm by it since he didn't realize how harsh it sounded, but ouch the truth stung like peroxide on an open wound.

"From what I did see, so far it's about this doctor that wants to help patients recover, but is too scared to open up and show his true self. The nurse has to help him, but I'm not sure what the nurse will do. Now quiet I'm watching now".

Arthur leaned on Ivan and looked up at him for a few seconds before he looked at the TV trying to understand what was happening in the show with minor success.

A half and hour into the show, they both got caught up in the dramma. Both had their eyes glued to the TV as the story progressed on about the love he had to offer and how painful it was to be seperated. All soap opera crap that they ate up like no tomorrow. When the credits rolled they both sat back and glanced to one another.

"I told you it was good, you ass."

Ivan said with a playful kind of giggle, nudging Arthur in the side.

"alright alright you got me this time, but next time I'm going to walk."

Ivan patted Arthur on the sholder and said with that dolce tone in his voice

"if you need a ride, call me. Anytime. Even if my show is on"

Ivan pulled away to give him a smile, though Arthur felt the blush rise on his face. Slightly heated from embarassment and a bit of relief that despite Ivans favorite show being on he'd make time for him. Especially since Ivan didn't have a way of pausing the show or skipping back since his family was very poor and couldn't afford a Tevo or something like that. Arthur nodded and expressed his appreciation with a pat on Ivans hand.

"thanks.. you always seem to have my back."

He murmured before he pulled away and gave him a slight smile.

"at least all I have to worry about now is the final rehearsal of the dance before we go on to a full out party. I won't have to worry about not having a ride, if you don't mind." he said flashing his famous kirkland smile. Ivan reciprocated it and gave him a pat on the back.

"yes, good. What were you going to wear to the dance Arthur..?"

Ivan asked curious about what it was exactly he'd wear to such a formal event. A suit? a tie? what was it he'd wear?

"this."

he gestured to himself, it was just regular street clothes

"whatever I can put together, probably jeans and a tee again."

"you're wearing that?"

Ivans expression and no longer sweet voice sounded soured slightly. Being a bit of a romantic and a dance enthusiast it felt a little insulting Arthur would try and go in regular street clothes. Arthur complained how 'it's casual' and 'it's really not a big deal.'

"you need a suit..."

he mumbled under his breath before he thought of where he'd find a suit at this time.

"the thrift store would have it!"

he said before standing and grasping Arthurs wrist dragging him along.

"w-h.. Ivan! stop I don't even have a lot of money to spend like that!" he said resisting as much as he could.

"it's down the block from here! and don't worry I have twenty dollars to spend."

he said flashing a smile before he locked the door behind them and left for the thrift shop.

The thrift shop they arrived at was just down the road from his house. It was huge and probably served the whole community here of immigrants and other poor people who only had a few bits of change to spare on clothing. They entered the store and already Arthur felt a bit uncomfortable since he was middle class but ignored the feeling as he followed Ivan who made a beeline to the back of the store. In the back were racks of clothing ranging from young man to older adult. The childrens clothing were just in one huge rack and the womens clothes dominated the store. Ivan started and immediately found something. "here we go!" he said before lifting it up to see it on Arthur. Immediately it was apparent that the suit would swallow him whole it was so big. Ivan placed it back and looked again before pulling out another, and another.. and another. Suit after suit didn't suit Arthur at all, his build was too small and all the donated suits were too big. By this time Arthur was a little bored with their outing since Ivan did most of the finding. Arthur did tell him his measurments, but so far nothing came up.

"Hey Ivan, what about this"

Arthur asked in a humerous tone, obviously joking as he pulled out a mens leotard and put it in front of him and giving a pirouette in a joking manor before he laughed and looked at it. Ivan paused as he saw Arthur with it in front of him.

"Maybe you should." he said staring at it.

Arthur immediately stopped laughing at it before he looked up at Ivan, a shocked expression wondering if Ivan could possibly be making a joke, or that he was serious. The glint in Ivans eyes told him all he needed to know

"you aren't serious?! this outfit is ridicoulous!" he said looking at the garment before he looked back up at Ivan.

"It's the only thing that will fit you in this store! Look I have an idea, we get this and bam, instant dancer! You'll win that guys heart and look good while doing it. Also you can maybe tempt him with it"

Ivan seemed convinced this would be perfect, it must have been the influence of ballet that got him thinking that Arthur could wear it.

"Ivan I'm not sure this is will work..."

Arthur mumbled with a sort of unsure tone to his voice. he looked at the price tag and it was a namebrand item so no worries about the stitching coming apart.

After a few words of encouragemnt and convincing Arthur that 'it's only five dollars' and 'what does he have to loose?' Arthur accepted. They departed from the store and made their way back to Ivans place before Arthur was driven home a few minutes away. Arthur stared at the ground for some time before he looked at the leotard in the paper bag.

"I'll wash it, maybe I'll try it out at my next session of dance class."

"okay, maybe we should practice dancing together some time, yes?"

"yea, maybe"

And with that Arthur closed the door to the car and made his way inside to wash it and practice a little. Hopefully get his nerve back before mondays dance class.

end of chapter 1

Authors Note: Sorry it's a bit crappy, I honestly have never written a story and published it before, so hopefully this isn't too horrible. I hope you enjoy it, and the next chapter will be coming out fic built on an idea I had while I brewed over a cuppa tea.

All Fluff, but PG-13 because of swearing.

 **Chapter 1**

Only got 20 dollas in my pocket.

It's been a few days since Arthur Kirkland had gone out for his dance lessons. Of course he wasn't much for dancing in the past (especially ballroom dancing), but lately he'd grown fond of it on account of his dance partner. They weren't friends at the start of it but he found that this whole charade of him actually liking dancing had gotten him quite far in getting to know his dance partner. Arthur slowly inched his way into his social life, learning about what books he liked, his hobbies, and all the other rubbish you'd learn to get just a bit closer. He wasn't thinking about being best friends, rather he was thinking of taking him on as a lover. He'd been more than obvious a few times, even going as far as almost asking him out himself (he chickened out at the last moment though).

For sure the instructor would make him do more work than usual as punishment, More dips and counting repetitive steps. He groaned slightly and dragged his feet down to the studio where he was sure that it was going to be an unpleasent experience. Arthurs reason for skipping out on dance lessons for almost a week was because of his partner. Despite his devilishly good looks and stunning charm, it hadn't gotten him very far romantically with him. No matter how desperately he tried, hedidn't ever seem to see him that way. The only reason they were even fitted as partners was because they were the last pair without a partner. Of course he turned to his friend for comfort, but it didn't help much since all his friend could say was yeas and uhhuhs. Not that he was a bad friend, but he wasn't sure what to really say when Arthur vented to him his frustrations. Ivan Braginski was his friend to the end and the only one that would listen to him and give good advice. Sure in the past he was deathly afraid of him and nearly cried openly at the sight of him, but it was all water under the bridge surely by now. Ivan his friend to the end explained to Arthur that maybe his dance partner wasn't gay, or a number of theories as to why he wasn't intrested, and Arthur had to admit that it could be a possibility that his partner doesn't think he's gay or something. Ivan somehow always had advice for everything, Arthur attributed it to all the soap operas he watched in his free time. Anyways, Arthur straitened up his posture and fixed the crinkle in his jacket before he pushed the door open to go inside.

 _click, clank._

Or it would have opened had the door not been locked.

"wh- what the hell?"

Arthur exclaimed out loud, finally the time he had the courage to come back and face his crush, and it was locked.

"DAMN YOU!"

He kicked the door in defiance before than pushed on the handle more. Even going as far as to beg thin air. After his little tantrum, he slumped against the door, accepting that it wasn't going to open.

Arthur had forgot it was saturday, and the studio wasn't open on saturday.

"fucking hell..."

He grumbled, pulling out of his coat pocket a flip phone to call Ivan. Arthur hard it barely ring before Ivan suprisingly answered it.

"hello? who is this?"

He asked through a thick russian Accent, a few slurred letters but he could understand him without having to point out and nit pick every single thing he said. Partially the reason why Ivan trusted Arthur more than he did others was because Arthur wasn't so quick to judge because of his accent.

"ah-.. yes Ivan? this is Arthur. I was wondering if you could give me a ride back home from the dance studio.. I have forgotten it's saturday."

"A ride back home? at this time...? Alright. You owe me gas money."

Arthur cringed slightly at Ivans displeased tone, it must have been during his favorite soap opera. Encroaching on not just his gas, but also his favorite show? Arthur didn't seem like much a friend at the moment.

"heh.. yea I can pay you back don't worry.. Erm. if you're still watching the show, I can wait a while, I won't mi-"

"no no no. I will get you now, it's easier that way. You'll stay at my house until it's over. I'll be at the studio soon."

Ivan hung up and Arthur slowly pulled it away from his ear. The bright LCD display shown through the dim lighting of the aftrnoon. England was grey today like usual, but he felt like the sky was greyer on account of his class cancelled and having to rely on the kindness of his friends to get back home. He could have walked the few miles it took to get back home, but he already called Ivan and he didn't want to have to call again and cancel the pick up right in the middle of Ivan coming to get him. He sat his ass on the palvement, where it was no question winos had treaded through on account of all the bottles and piddles in the corner, and gave a heavy sigh. Arthur rested his chin on his hand and waited for Ivan to show.

Fifteen minutes of waiting on the curb before Ivan came. During that time Arthur was stairing at the clock on his phone pretending to do something important since he wanted to evade the gaze of other people, even if they paid him no mind. When Ivan finally arrived in his old car he was relieved and got up to get in. Arthur couldn't complain about the time, or the car since he was so kind to come by and pick him up at all. Ivan reached over the middle console and unlocked the door since it was an old beater car that didn't have power locks or windows. It was a piece of shit and Ivan loved it, even if at times it seemed more like a money pit than a car.

"Get in, we're gonna miss the show!"

Ivan said with a tone of urgency, Arthur hurried over and got in the car, quickly buckling up before they spedd off. Despite having a crappy car, Ivan was an exceptionally good driver and knew of all the shortcuts around the neighborhood on account of the horrible traffic around the main roads.

Unfortunatley they got caught in traffic.

Ivans fingertips tapped on the steering wheel impatiently, left to right in a uniform fasion. It made Arthur a little nervous since he thought Ivan would skip the line again and get them in trouble, but this time his determination to get back to the TV was stronger than his annoyance with mid day traffic. Once they practically barreled into the driveway Ivan parked the car and got out locking his door before he mumbled to Arthur about locking his side before he got out. That is after Arthur unlatched his fingers from the underside of the seat since he gripped it so tight. He slowly removed his hands and stepped out, locking the door and closing it with the loud sound of metal on metal grinding. He didn't even know why Ivan bothered locking the damn thing, its radio was busted and he used a cup inside an i*od as his sound system in the car. Maybe he was scared they'd steal the only thing that wasn't covered in duck tape and glue, the gear shift. Arthur followed Ivan inside the house where he plopped onto the couch next to Ivan and crossed his arms in an unimpressed manor as he watched the soap unfold before his eyes. Not that he could understand a damn thing, he just listened for now and wondered if that's how Ivan felt when Arthur went off on tangents and used words that weren't in his vocabulary yet.

"what's it about"

Arthur asked with a slightly dull expression on his face as he watched the TV. Ivan didn't even skip a hearbeat when he said

"maybe I would know if I hadn't been called out."

He probably didn't mean any harm by it since he didn't realize how harsh it sounded, but ouch the truth stung like peroxide on an open wound.

"From what I did see, so far it's about this doctor that wants to help patients recover, but is too scared to open up and show his true self. The nurse has to help him, but I'm not sure what the nurse will do. Now quiet I'm watching now".

Arthur leaned on Ivan and looked up at him for a few seconds before he looked at the TV trying to understand what was happening in the show with minor success.

A half and hour into the show, they both got caught up in the dramma. Both had their eyes glued to the TV as the story progressed on about the love he had to offer and how painful it was to be seperated. All soap opera crap that they ate up like no tomorrow. When the credits rolled they both sat back and glanced to one another.

"I told you it was good, you ass."

Ivan said with a playful kind of giggle, nudging Arthur in the side.

"alright alright you got me this time, but next time I'm going to walk."

Ivan patted Arthur on the sholder and said with that dolce tone in his voice

"if you need a ride, call me. Anytime. Even if my show is on"

Ivan pulled away to give him a smile, though Arthur felt the blush rise on his face. Slightly heated from embarassment and a bit of relief that despite Ivans favorite show being on he'd make time for him. Especially since Ivan didn't have a way of pausing the show or skipping back since his family was very poor and couldn't afford a Tevo or something like that. Arthur nodded and expressed his appreciation with a pat on Ivans hand.

"thanks.. you always seem to have my back."

He murmured before he pulled away and gave him a slight smile.

"at least all I have to worry about now is the final rehearsal of the dance before we go on to a full out party. I won't have to worry about not having a ride, if you don't mind." he said flashing his famous kirkland smile. Ivan reciprocated it and gave him a pat on the back.

"yes, good. What were you going to wear to the dance Arthur..?"

Ivan asked curious about what it was exactly he'd wear to such a formal event. A suit? a tie? what was it he'd wear?

"this."

he gestured to himself, it was just regular street clothes

"whatever I can put together, probably jeans and a tee again."

"you're wearing that?"

Ivans expression and no longer sweet voice sounded soured slightly. Being a bit of a romantic and a dance enthusiast it felt a little insulting Arthur would try and go in regular street clothes. Arthur complained how 'it's casual' and 'it's really not a big deal.'

"you need a suit..."

he mumbled under his breath before he thought of where he'd find a suit at this time.

"the thrift store would have it!"

he said before standing and grasping Arthurs wrist dragging him along.

"w-h.. Ivan! stop I don't even have a lot of money to spend like that!" he said resisting as much as he could.

"it's down the block from here! and don't worry I have twenty dollars to spend."

he said flashing a smile before he locked the door behind them and left for the thrift shop.

The thrift shop they arrived at was just down the road from his house. It was huge and probably served the whole community here of immigrants and other poor people who only had a few bits of change to spare on clothing. They entered the store and already Arthur felt a bit uncomfortable since he was middle class but ignored the feeling as he followed Ivan who made a beeline to the back of the store. In the back were racks of clothing ranging from young man to older adult. The childrens clothing were just in one huge rack and the womens clothes dominated the store. Ivan started and immediately found something. "here we go!" he said before lifting it up to see it on Arthur. Immediately it was apparent that the suit would swallow him whole it was so big. Ivan placed it back and looked again before pulling out another, and another.. and another. Suit after suit didn't suit Arthur at all, his build was too small and all the donated suits were too big. By this time Arthur was a little bored with their outing since Ivan did most of the finding. Arthur did tell him his measurments, but so far nothing came up.

"Hey Ivan, what about this"

Arthur asked in a humerous tone, obviously joking as he pulled out a mens leotard and put it in front of him and giving a pirouette in a joking manor before he laughed and looked at it. Ivan paused as he saw Arthur with it in front of him.

"Maybe you should." he said staring at it.

Arthur immediately stopped laughing at it before he looked up at Ivan, a shocked expression wondering if Ivan could possibly be making a joke, or that he was serious. The glint in Ivans eyes told him all he needed to know

"you aren't serious?! this outfit is ridicoulous!" he said looking at the garment before he looked back up at Ivan.

"It's the only thing that will fit you in this store! Look I have an idea, we get this and bam, instant dancer! You'll win that guys heart and look good while doing it. Also you can maybe tempt him with it"

Ivan seemed convinced this would be perfect, it must have been the influence of ballet that got him thinking that Arthur could wear it.

"Ivan I'm not sure this is will work..."

Arthur mumbled with a sort of unsure tone to his voice. he looked at the price tag and it was a namebrand item so no worries about the stitching coming apart.

After a few words of encouragemnt and convincing Arthur that 'it's only five dollars' and 'what does he have to loose?' Arthur accepted. They departed from the store and made their way back to Ivans place before Arthur was driven home a few minutes away. Arthur stared at the ground for some time before he looked at the leotard in the paper bag.

"I'll wash it, maybe I'll try it out at my next session of dance class."

"okay, maybe we should practice dancing together some time, yes?"

"yea, maybe"

And with that Arthur closed the door to the car and made his way inside to wash it and practice a little. Hopefully get his nerve back before mondays dance class.

end of chapter 1

Authors Note: Sorry it's a bit crappy, I honestly have never written a story and published it before, so hopefully this isn't too horrible. I hope you enjoy it, and the next chapter will be coming out soon. I've read a lot of fanfiction but never posted any so I'm pretty new to this all. Excuse me for my weird wording and whatever.


End file.
